sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal School Fair
The Royal School Fair" is the one hundredth and second episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. Plot It is time for the Royal School Fair where every student at Royal Prep is supposed to choose the school where they want to go to after leaving RPA. Every school has put up a tent and presents itself to the students. Sofia enters the fair together with her siblings and meets Clio and Vivian who have decided they want to go to Performing Arts Academy. Zandar is at the tent of the Institute for Science and Alchemy. The Corinthian Sports School is also present. Sofia is very excited. Before looking at all the schools, Amber shows Sofia the "Wall of Next Steps", an old tradition, where at noon every student's choice, which are written on a tablet, which they hand to the chiseler who then carves it into stone and puts it on the wall, will be seen. Now it is time for Sofia to visit all the tents. Amber takes her to the one she picked: Ever Realm Academy, a school for future rulers and advisors. Meanwhile, James meets Desmond standing in front of the tent of Chivalry Hall and asks him if he is lost, as the Institute for Science and Alchemy's tent is somewhere else. Desmond denies this, sharing his dream to become a hero with James. James encourages him to try out even though Desmond is not sure if he would make a good knight. Inside they meet Sir Finnegan who shows them the skills they would learn there, like tossing a javelin. The knight hits the bulls-eye, so do his students, but Desmond, as impressed as he is by the skills of the students and their teacher, misses completely, enforcing his view that he would never make a good knight. Amber, on the other hand, shows Sofia the tent of Ever Realm Academy. She even suggests to Sofia to become her royal advisor one day. King Habib of Tangu shows them how to design a coat of arms for their kingdom. The students are allowed to paint only three symbols on their template. Sofia chooses a heart and her family as her symbols while Amber chooses a ruby, a diamond, and pearl. Amber is very enthusiastic about Sofia going to school with her, but Sofia says she could see herself at other schools, too. When she hears music coming from the Performing Arts Academy tent, she leaves, much to Amber's dismay. There she meets not only Vivian and Clio playing magical music but also Sergio Adagio. Hildegard also enters the tent. Sergio introduces the school to them but Hildegard is not interested as she just wants to pick up Clio who, while playing the harp, doesn't even react to her. Hildegard tries to get Clio to leave only for Clio to completely ignore her, causing her to leave in a huff. Vivan and Clio want to write down their choices together and ask Sofia if she wants to join them, but she refuses and goes to visit the other tents. On the way, she meets Jun and thinks she has trouble deciding too because everyone except her seems so sure about which school they want to attend. But as it turns out, Jun just has some trouble with her pen and has already chosen to go to the Institute for Science and Alchemy. Sofia goes on to visit the other tents like the Corinthian Sports School, the School for Royal Fashions and a school for adventurers. After seeing everything Sofia is still indecisive of what choice to make as she liked all the schools. Sofia's friends pressure her to finally make a choice, but Desmond suggests she visit Chivalry Hall, so she goes off to join him and James. They try out jousting. Sofia gets on a horse and is really successful even though it was her first joust ever, but Desmond's lance ends up flying through the tent, ripping its wall and accidentally messing up a potion in the Alchemy tent which it hits. Unbeknownst to the students, this makes a suit of armor come alive. Desmond is disappointed because he thinks he will never be a hero and doesn't belong at Chivalry Hall. Desmond finally accepts he will be going to the Institute of Science and Alchemy. Amber appears and asks how Sofia is doing. Sofia reveals how hard it is for her to choose. Amber is worried if she doesn't decide maybe no school will be left for her to go to. She dismisses her sister's concerns about having to make such a permanent decision in one single day. Sofia's friends pressure her though a song to finally make a choice. But the song only makes Sofia have a breakdown; she throws her tablet down and runs away. Fauna comes and reveals that it's time to unveil the Wall of Next Steps. After the other students follow Fauna, Amber picks up Sofia's tablet and says that while it would be wrong to pick her school for her, it would also be helpful because she needs a next school. Desmond helps Zandar clean up the damage his little mishap caused and is sad about giving up his dream to become a hero. James confronts him about this, but Desmond tells him, he has to face Science is where he belongs. The fairies lead the children to the wall. Amber, however, wants to tell Sofia about the choice she made and finds her sister sitting on a bench. When Amber tells Sofia the favor she did for her, Sofia is horrified and angry at her sister for making such a choice for her without permission. Amber is shocked and hurt as she was only doing a helpful favor for her sister. Before Amber can say a word, Sofia storms off and tries to stop the plate from appearing at the wall with Amber trying to stop her. Meanwhile Zandar, Desmond and James notice the suit of armor destroying the tents. Desmond explains to James that the potion made the suit come alive. Not only does the suit damage the equipment, but when Sofia runs straight into it, the suit almost attacks her with its sword. James hurries to his sister's rescue by taking two swords for them both. Sofia is unable to get the suit to move aside by talking to it, and James arrives, giving her a sword. But they are unable to stop the suit of armor. Desmond comes to the rescue with a reversal potion that James pours on the armor and it stops moving. Sofia finally gets to the wall. Desmond, meanwhile, gets declared a hero and finally realises he does not have to become a knight to be a hero as he can also be a hero alchemist. Sir Finnegan even tells him that knights and alchemists have worked together for centuries to protect their kingdoms. It is finally time to unveil the wall, but Sofia arrives too late to change Amber's choice. The fairies give a short speech before the curtain opens and reveals the student's decisions. As it seems, Sofia, Amber, and someone else will go to Ever Realm Academy, Hildegard and Kalid will go the School of Royal Fashions, Clio and Vivian decided to attend Performing Arts Academy, Zandar, Jun and Desmond are going to go to the Institute of Science and Alchemy, James and two others will attend Chivalry Hall and Zooey and Frederick will attend the School for Adventure. Hildegard and Clio congratulate Amber on her choice. Clio and Hildegard are on one hand sad because they will follow different paths from now on but are happy because they can fulfill their dreams. Sofia is shocked seeing her picture set in stone on the wall. As Vivian wants to congratulate her, she refuses to accept it. Sofia grabs the chisel and breaks her picture off the wall. The others are shocked about what she did. As Merryweather confronts her, Sofia apologizes but tells her that she just wasn't able to make such a big decision in one day, because she doesn't know what to do yet. Amber, again, tries to insist that Sofia had the most fun with her at Ever Realm Academy, but Sofia shoots this down because she had fun at all the schools today. As it turns out, some of her friends weren't quite sure either. Merryweather calms them down and explains the purpose of this tradition: Even though everyone has to make a choice someday, this choice doesn't have to be permanent yet, as Fauna goes on. Merryweather even reveals to them that she wanted to be a tooth fairy once before noticing it wasn't the right path for her and she went on do to something different. The fairies change the wall by putting boards with chalk and sponges on it where once the stone plates sat, so the students have to make a choice but they are able to change it if they are not sure. The students go and write their choices down. Amber talks to Sofia, revealing she does not want to go off in a different direction as her sister. Sofa forgives her, telling her to ask before doing such a thing again. In the end, she accepts Ever Realm Academy for now. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Harley Graham as Princess Clio (Jenna Lea Rosen singing voice) *Jaden Betts as Prince Khalid *Michaela Zee as Princess Jun *Fiona Bishop as Princess Zooey *Aden Schwartz as Prince Desmond *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *John Steven Rocha as Sergio Adagio *Sean Schemmel as King Habib *Robin Atkin Downes as Sir Finnegan *Daniel DiVenere as Vaughan *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather Song *What You're Gonna Do Trivia *Different schools are introduced in this episode. **Ever Realm Academy: A school for future rulers and advisors **Performing Arts Academy: A school focusing on music and arts. **Institute for Science and Alchemy: A school for Alchemists. **Corinthian Sports School: A school that offers different sports, for example, enchanted ice dancing. **Chivalry Hall: A school for knights. **School of Royal Fashions: A school, where students learn to make clothes for royalty. ** School for Adventure: A school for adventurers. *Vivian is seen in her original gown from the first and second seasons. *This is the only time Vivian is seen playing an instrument other than the mandolin. *Moral: Not all decisions are permanent. Gallery The Royal School Fair Sofia's coat of arms.png The Royal School Fair Amber's coat of arms.png The Royal School Fair I could see myself at other schools too.png The Royal School Fair Amber and Sofia holding scepters.png The Royal School Fair Sofia where are you going.png The Royal School Fair Amber sad.png The Royal School Fair Hildegard and Sofia.png|So this is where everyone's been hiding The Royal School Fair Hildegard knocked down.png|Hildegard has been knocked down by magical music The Royal School Fair Clio did you hear me.png|Clio, did you hear me? I'm leaving The Royal School Fair Clio on the harp.png|Clio continues playing the harp while ignoring Hildegard The Royal School Fair Hildegard sad.png The Royal School Fair Sofia and Hugo.png The Royal School Fair Hildegard, Vivian, and Amber.png|Watching in disbelief as Sofia goes off to check out Chivalry Hall The Royal School Fair creepy smile.png The Royal School Fair Sofia and Amber.png|Sofia is angry with Amber for picking her school for her without asking The Royal School Fair I had fun at all the schools today.png|I had fun at all the schools today The Royal School Fair The Wall of Next Steps.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4